Talk:Rinnegan/Archive 1
Page hello people how are u fellow naruto fans. wut up? im just waitin on this to pick up so tell anyone you kno to read rin'nengan and to talk on this page (unsigned) I am not sure if the picture that is supposedly Pein's Rin'negan is actually what it claims to be. It doesn't have any extra circles around the pupils, as the Rin'negan does. Madara uchiha99 15:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :As far as can be gathered, its the Rin'negan that first appears in the anime. /shrug--TheUltimate3 15:40, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Of course it's the Rin'negan! Listen, the pupil is the small black part of you're eye. And the white, light gray, and dark gray are the circles. Those are the extra circles!Rasengan Master 08:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Most powerful of the three great doujutsu This is a mistranslation of the word 崇高 as most powerful. WWWJDIC as well as yahoo's Japanese to English dictionary translates this line as "noble". Bvdan 03:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Adding in http://dictionary.goo.ne.jp/srch/all/%E5%B4%87%E9%AB%98/m1u/ and http://eow.alc.co.jp/%BF%F2%B9%E2/EUC-JP/ as additional dictionaries. The line being "あの眼…三大瞳術の中でも最も崇高とされる眼…" with "mottomo suukou" being the phrase in question. Bvdan (talk) 02:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well all I got was a "High" from my translation, with the first kanji being left untranslated. You can fix/remove that phrase if you wish tho.--TheUltimate3 03:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::See WWWJDIC or yahoo dictionary for the translation of the full word Bvdan 03:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can you tell me where the Rin'negan was refered to as either? Because based off my memory, I don't remember it ever being called the greatest eye technique, or the most noble technique.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::In chapter 373. http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=19346 Bvdan 04:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Also fukusaku sais that in chapter 374. And it is stated in Databook III written by Kishimoto himself. Please stop to cut out the terms "most powerfull" from this page, many charachter says the rinnegan is the most powerfull doujutsu with differents words (Jiraiya, Fukusaku, Inoichi), and it is CLEARED STATED in the last databook. :Databook III in different parts refers to both the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou Sharingan as the "supreme eyes" (the Rinnegan is stated to be such in Pain's entry, and the Mangekyou Sharingan is called such in the subtitle to its discussion in the Uchiha clan entry, "The power of the supreme pupils, the Mangekyou Sharingan."). Separately, the databook mentions that the Mangekyou Sharingan is feared as the strongest doujutsu in the entry for Susano'o. Inoichi and Jiraiya make no comment on the strength of the Rinnegan. Fukusaku does mention that the Rinnegan is the strongest doujutsu. However, given the conflicting information in the databook, the strength issue is probably best left out of the article. JQuinn (talk) 01:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::No, Jiraiya said that rinnegan is the most powerfull. Also, Inoichi stated (like the databook) that the rinnegan allow the user to perform "any jutsu" (chapter 425). A Kekkai Genkai that allow the users to use ANY JUTSU, it's obiouvsly stronger than a Kekkai Genkai that allow the users to perform some powerfull jutsu. Any jutsu >> Some powerfull jutsu :::::There are several possablities of how this could be the most powerful of the eye techniques, as said, it allows for use of all jutsu, which probably means jutsu can be used without normal limitations, like difficulty useing jutsu of other elements you have affinity for as stated, but also it could mean that the main body of pain can do jutsu, as long as that jutsu is known to him, without need of handsigns. Also, given that he was going to control naruto through those chakra spikes, that he can control the chakra of others. Given how frail his real body looks, its probable he is pretty much the Ninja world equivilant of a mage, frail, weak bodies, but able to do things like creat barriors and use extremely powerful magic, or in this case, jutsu, without handsign incantations and nearly instantanously. :::::::::It's simple. Jutsu are made by elemental recomposition, spatial manipulation or both of them. The rinnegan allow the user to use any form of chakra manipulation (elemental, spatial and other), which means he can potentially use any jutsu, because he has no limitation in terms of element or chakra manipulation. He can use any katon, doton, suiton, raiton or fuuton he wants, he can use any jutsu use the chakra (basically, all of them, including genjutsu). The only limitation is probably special manipulation like hyoton. This is probably the best answer for now according to the manga, databooks, and anime. :It was mentioned previously, but Jiraiya doesn't really say that. Fukusaku does make that claim, however. The Rinnegan is "said" to allow for any ninjutsu. The Sharingan is "said" to defeat all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Bvdan (talk) 21:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm more annoyed that, you after a year decide this was worth bringing up, after a year. Anyway I could care less, and because you call "translator foul" I say get ShounenSuki here sort it out.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :For the record, Viz also uses the translation of "noble". ''~SnapperT '' 02:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) To summarize, I suppose, Viz's translation uses the translation of "noble" here. The word in question in question in the statement is "suukou", which WWWJDIC, yahoo.jp's dictionary, alc, and goo has as "noble, lofty, etc.". Other fan translations, such as Iwanin's at mangahelpers have it translated similarly. Bvdan (talk) 03:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what the matter at hand is here. If it is about who said what, then the answer is easy. Fukasaku called the Rinnegan the "strongest dōjutsu" in chapter 377. Jiraiya uses the word 崇高 in chapter 373, which can be translated as revered, noble, lofty, sublime, but no matter what translation you use, it does not imply power. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan v. Rin'negan Rin'negan (with apostrophe) was only used by one translator, and even then only for early translations. HisshouBuraiKen's translations uses Rinnegan, in line with all other translations posted on mangahelpers.com. The wikipedia page uses "Rinnegan" as well as the wikipedia page for "Rinne", and the use of the apostrophe is redundant. Bvdan 03:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats Wikipedia. This is Narutopedia. We use Wikipedia as a main source, but no longer as a place to dictate how things are done here. Which is why we keep the apostraphe.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Regardless of whether wikipedia should be used as a guideline, the apostrophe is not used by any translators and is not following romanization rules. Bvdan 03:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::The translations themselves don't follow romanization rules. (Such as the frequent use of Eastern Order). Regardless, please stop breaking links...part of the reason I keep rolling back.--TheUltimate3 03:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Some translations not following romanization rules is not a reason why this instance should not follow rulles. Rin'negan is not used by translators, the apostrophe is redundant in its nature, and it doesn't follow romanization rules. There's no justification given for having Rin'negan save for the difficulty of making a redirect page, as far you've said. Bvdan 04:01, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Fine whatever. Just stop breaking the image.--TheUltimate3 04:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) circles how many circles does the rinnegan contain(excluding the pupil in the center)? :6 abilities which bodies can use genjutsu and taijutsu? :Human uses taijutsu and none use genjutsu. the seven path or the real body can use genjutsu because the genjutsu is a Yin-Yang chakra acording to kakashi --Rikudō Sennin 23:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) All bodies can do Taijutsu, and the Hell realm can use genjutsu. Rinnegan Dojutsu For certain, we know that Rinnegan grants some jutsus like the resurrection jutsu, shinra tensei, bansho tenin, chibaku tensei and the statue of heretical doctrine. Now we can see why people say it bestows divine powers on its wielder. I strongly suggest a section be created in this article saying that Rinnegan grants these techniques (they are exclusively Rinnegan techs). Xfing (talk) 11:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I would also like to note that Shinra Tensei is shown on the Special Page "list of Rinnegan techniques", but Bansho Ten'in is not. Someone please add it (I don't know how). To be perfectly honest, one should also add King of Hell, Soul Removal and Chakra Absorption as Rinnegan techs as well. Xfing (talk) 11:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey here's a funky questions, kinda a random thought but um... how was Nagato able to do chibaku tensai? Maybe we should add a section where, the Rinnegan is able to transfer or descend jutsu through its users. like when Nagato send jutsu's through his paths. Well all-in-all i believe that there should be a section where this dojutsu descends jutsu through its users.......Don't ya think? control isn't it possible that the rinnegan just "appears" after Nagato's chakra is in the six paths, alos, i'm surprised that he hasn't used the sixth form of chakra Vik0z0z (talk) 17:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) i agree with what he said, because isn't that what those black rods were all about in the first place? unsigned (I dont know how to do it the other way) YeahThank you taking time to listen to my post! 23:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC)!!!!! It's possible, but not confirmed so we can't add it to the page. We work with facts, not speculation. Gojinn (talk) 14:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Tech This article has me just a little confused on the actual holder of the rinnegan. Is the holder (Nagato) able to use all of the techniques the sixth paths can use or is he just the seventh path "beyond life and death"? :Nagato can use all the techniques of the Paths. The seventh Path might not even be Nagato at all, but the King of Hell. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The king of hell is not the seventh path, king of hell is a demon from Naraka path/hell realm. HUNTER* (talk) 01:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Where did you get that info? The manga. Heres a tricky question Can the Rinnegan be turned off once activated. Thats a tricky question we have seen the Sharingan and the Byakugan capable of being turned on and off however whenever Nagatos eyes were shown they always have the Rinnegan even before he activated his Rinnegan his natural eyes were never shown his hair covered them and even when he was dieing from reviving all the people he killed in Konoha his Rinnegan was still active even though his chakra was almost zero. :It's safe to assume that, like with the Byakugan, the Rinnegan is always visible. That is, the ring pattern never goes away. :However, various scenes in the manga show that the Rinnegan user has to perform an action in order to access the Rinnegan's abilities. For instance, Pain was able to see the barrier around Konoha, but couldn't do that before activating the Rinnegan (by sending chakra to it). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I think that the reason of why we alway see the Rinnegan turned on it was because Nagato always was chown in a dangerous or figthing scene, as Pain his body of Yahiko was his most important for him, also it could be a way of Nagato to chow respect and power beetwen the other Akatsuki members, he also did never now of Tobi/Madara will ever cross him, since the sharingan is the dojutsu that suceeds the rinnengan and madara has the eternal mangenkyo sharingan, sow it is not clear if these sharingan is even powerfull as the rinnengan, even when he was training with jiraiya we could see that the rain village was very dangerous and you could never now when another ninja will attack. Takuya Uzumaki, october 6, 2009 the rinnegan is more powerful than the sharingan. its the most powerful of the 3 great dōjutsu. Fukasaku and jiraiya said themselves. The Byakugan is not always visible. Why do you think their veins pop out or they say Byakugan. Same thing with shringan. Though people who have the Byakugan have those white looking eyes. :the byakugan itself is the person's eyes (so you can always tell who's a user). If they were concealed then they'd turn into a different color when it wasn't in use --Cerez365 (talk) 09:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Sage's Elder Son Shouldn't the Sage's elder son be listed as a Rinnegan user? After all he does have it. Plus Madara said that he was born with the Sage's "eyes". That's the thing it says he was born with the Sage's "eyes" and your thinking of the Rinnegan ofcourse but it you find a detailed closeup picture of the older brother he doesn't have the Rinnegan it shows him having the Sharingan. You're horridly wrong. It's a spiral doujutsu. From the pupil, it spirals outward. Not quite the Rin'negan, but definitely NOT Sharingan.AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 05:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :A pic of the spiral doujutsu: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/0/07/Uchiha_ancestor.jpg AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 05:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the elder son's eyes are a mutation of rennigan due to juubi's chakra affecting the sage's gene's. It mutated (via the same chakra affected gene) into the other 2 dojutsu... man I really wish that there was a discussion on that. And you pulled that out of your ass. They never said there was a mutation. For all we know, he already had sons when he sealed the Ten Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Put it like this maybe the Elder had the Rinnegan but later his Descendant had Sharigan. --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Copying "Can quickly master various jutsu". Do we know the extent of these abilities? :Jiraiya only says that the Rinnegan allowed Nagato to master every jutsu he was taught. There's no suggestion that he copied anything. ''~SnapperT '' 22:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) i dont think nagato will need to copy jutsu because he can do any jutsu he wishes --Rikudō Sennin 23:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Elemental Icons Shouldn't there be the Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind Icons on the Rin'negan page because the Rin'negan does give the User the ability to manipulate the Five Basic Elements.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 08:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Those are only put on the users' articles. Notice that Wood Release doesn't have an earth and water icon. ''~SnapperT '' 16:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Another User? Why do I remember someone having 2 sons 1 could use the rinnegan but was weak and 1 had a lot of strength but no rinnegan?!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 21:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! :You're remembering it slightly incorrect. The older of the two brothers had a spiral dōjutsu and not the Rinnegan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::What were there names and whats the link to there pages?!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 21:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC)!!!!! :::Uchiha clan ancestor and Senju clan ancestor. :::Oh, and please change your signature. It makes you seem annoying, narcissistic, and arrogant. That doesn't 'rock' in my opinion and I'm pretty sure the word on the streets agrees with me. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Elemenal Recompistions Since a person with the Rinnegan can use any jutsu, does that mean that they can use Kekki Genkai like, Wood or Storm,? Narutosagemaster (talk) 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *The Rinnegan was only said to grant the basic forms of nature manipulation, so my guess is that it doesn't. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No it said EVERY justu and EVERY kekie genkaiThank you taking time to listen to my post! 00:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC)!!!!! it was MY post and thanks Omnibender but like he just said it grants a user the ability to use ANY jutsu so my guess is that a wealder would be all kekkei genkai Narutosagemaster (talk) 02:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It could be, but that would mean they have more than one kekkei genkai, and the Fifth Mizukage is the only explicitly said to have more than one kekkei genkai. Anyway, there's still the possibility of advanced natures not existing back then. The Sage of the Six Paths was said to have invented ninjutsu, but take Wood Release as an example. The earliest known ninja to have was Hashirama. The sage may have created ninjutsu, but he'd just be able to use all the jutsu that existed by the time of his death. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think that he could because Hashirama was a decendant of the sage and he was the only one who could use it(excluding Tenzo) and it may be a Kekkei Genkai Narutosagemaster (talk) 00:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Since it's not confirmed, there's no point in listing it. Omnibender - Talk - 14:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The article lists him as being able to use 'all six elemental recompositions' but I was under the impression that there are only 5 basic types of elemental recomposition. Ideas? Well, the sixth change in chakra nature is Yin-Yang, see Nature Transformation. bloodline limit? the rinnegan can use all 5 elements (lightening, fire, earth, water and wind)does that mean it can use bloodline limits like haku's ice and the first hokages wood element? *No. To use an advanced element, you have to have the kekkei genkai for that specific combination. Omnibender - Talk - 19:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ooooh i see. thats answered quite a few of my questions actually. thanks btw ill watch the anime again to refresh my memory on some of the details... Kekkai Genkai Ibiki says "any technique". Are we to assume that the Rinnegan user is even able to learn techniques that require a Kekkai Genkai? :No. the "any technique" remark stems from the fact that a person with the Rinnegan is able to master all six types of chakra nature transformation. It is just a generalised statement. there is no evidence that the Rinnegan also gives the wielder access to kekkei genkai. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) But, could he use some jutsus of kekkei genkai like mokuton or hyouton, just combining the elements he already have? That would mean he can use techniques of other kekkei genkai, something that wasn't implied. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Result of Sealing This is uncertain to the point of obscurity but is there any discussion on the origins of the Rinnengan? From the revelation of the fact the sage sealed the Jubi into it, it seems plausible that the benefits he gained from the sealing was the Rinnegan (in a far more advanced and powerfull version of Naruto's whiskers and healing abilities or Gaara's sand manipulation and concetric eyes). This obviously has great implications since it makes the Jubi an indirect cause for modern Ninjutsu and atleast two of the three great Dojoutsu (Sharingan, which is confirmed to have been descendant from the Rinnegan, and the Rinnegan itself, which might as well be a "weak" version of the Jubi's own eyes). Amirw (talk) 20:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Nothing suggests that, for all we know, he already had the Rinnegan when he sealed the Ten-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and besides even if it did give him the Rinnegan the Jubi was not responsible for all techniques as the sage used a jutsu to seal it inside his body. Also if it did give him the Rinnegan then Nagato shouldn't have it as he wouldn't have had the Jubi sealed in him as the body was inside the moon and the chakra split into 9. WolfMaster (talk) 22:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The whole point of Kekkei Genkai is that some transformation in an ancestor chakra user generates a whole specie of mutated chakra users, such as the Uchiha Clan who could all use the Sharingan thanks to their Rinnegan wielding ancestor. While there could be a thousand reasons for what exactly started the proccess (aka what gave the Sage his original Rinnegan), it's entierly plausible that instead of getting it from some random genetic misshap, he got it from sealing the Juubi. Obviously that makes him somewhat more spectacular since it means he created a sacrifice-free, nearly unbeatable sealing jutsu all on his own without the aid of the Rinnegan. As for why Nagato has the eyes, he could be a relative of the Sage from a different direction then the pure Senju or Uchiha clans and due to some personal trait he managed to manifest a nearly perfect Rinnegan on his own (i'm saying nearly because it's implied the Sage version was somewhat different to what his "uchiha ancestor" son had or even what Nagato has). -- (talk) 21:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Although this doesn't, admittably, have anything to do w/ what your currently talking about, it still fits under the category. Obviously, whenever a tailed beast is sealed within a person it, most likely through its' alien chakra, physically affects the person,hence naruto's whiskers, so isn't it possible that that's why sage's son's eyes are different? Yes Naruto had the whiskers before he became a jinchūriki. And again, for all we know, the Sage already had sons when he sealed the Ten Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 01:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) still somewhere? Is it possible that it exists somewhere. in chapter 486 madara said its the perfect opertunity to take care of the rinnegan. Sanders-sama (talk) 23:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or he's just going to go steal Nagato's body. ''~SnapperT '' 00:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) If he is, Konan's not going to be very happy about that now is she? -Mr. Mac Brodley Well, to be fair, it is Madara we're talking about. I don't think Konan can stop him. Gojinn (talk) 14:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Konan could be already dead, she would do anything to stop someone stealing the body from Yahiko or Nagato, then Kabuto appear with it... She must be dead by now... She is dead but she was killed by madara.... But she put up a good fight and made madara use his left eye for izangi. Then killed her and replaced his left eye for nagato's rinnegan. Rings? How many rings are there in the Rinnegan? From the images of the Rinnegan I've seen, I only see 3 rings around the pupil. Was the number of rings stated somewhere like in the databook? --Kracel (talk) 19:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) infobox doesn't this thing need an infobox? --暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 08:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :There is currently no infobox for kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 19:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's an idea though. Omnibender - Talk - 21:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden Episode 172 In that episode, Nagato used his Rinnegan to create some sort of barrier when the kunai exploded in the air and almost injured them. Shouldn't that be noted? -- (talk) 01:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Shinra Tensei. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kekkai Kenkai How is rinengan a Kekkai Genkai? If it is shouldn't Nagato's parents have it too.But we know that the Nagato and the sage of six paths were the only ones who had it.Giotis (talk) 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well this is kinda like the Byakugan and Sharingan, It is passed down genetically, But there are some exceptions, So maybe in some way, Nagato is related to the Rikudo, So maybe for some reason the Rinnegan was somehow resurfaced to him, Maybe it was unleashed the same way as the Sharingan, by the Death of his Parents UchihaSakudo (talk) 21:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Which sharigan was unleashed by the death of his parents?Giotis (talk) 18:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) In chapter 509, Madara states he gave Nagato the rinnegan. Leading me to believe Madara has some kinjutsu to give aperson the rinnegan & not to mention the unexplainable reason for the Six Paths of Pain all having the rinnegan--RinneganLov63 (talk) 21:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, not kinjutsu. Probably an implant, surgery. Perhaps...He implanted the Rinnegan in Nagato's eyes somehow. Or maybe, Madara could be lying.--'NinjaSheik' 21:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That is likely as he lied about controlling the nine-tailed fox during its attack on konoha. Relating to ocular surgery were could he find the rinnegan.--RinneganLov63 (talk) 21:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe...Somehow, he was involved of how Nagato got his Rinnegan. He got it for the first time when someone tried to kill Yahiko, right? Perhaps, that is what Madara meant. You know how he likes to play with people behind the scenes.--'NinjaSheik' 21:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps he implanted the cells of the Sage of the Six Paths in Nagato as a child or in the womb. Stranger things have happened. Arrancar79 (talk) 21:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) True, but for now, all of this is just idle speculation.--'NinjaSheik' 21:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Nagato first used the Rinnegan to kill the Konoha ninja who killed his parents. My bet is that Madara was involved in the Amegakure war, or that he somehow knew Nagato had/would have/could awake the Rinnegan, and set up the situation. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) He has done a lot of manipulating throuhgout his life. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 00:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That's the only logical explaination we came up with. Still, that does not intitle that the Rinnegan belongs to Madara. I agree there might be some secret plot behind the whole "waking Nagato's Rinnegan" scheme, but I still have some doubts about what Madara meant.--'NinjaSheik' 01:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to how Nagato got the Rinnegan; I have to agree with Omnibender's comment. I think, it was passed down genetically, then Madara setup up the situation to activate it. The reason I think that this theory maybe possible is what the Konoha Ninjas said after they killed Nagato's parents, they stated something along the lines of "why did we kill them"; maybe Madara used some kind of mind control on the Konoha Ninjas like he did with the fourth Mizukage. This theory, I think, seems to be the most plausible.--Alastar 89 (talk) 06:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Uzumaki? I cannot say I agree with the Rinnegan being listed as an Uzumaki clan kekkei genkai. I know the situation is similar to the of Wood Release and the Senju clan, but ther are still a few major differences. # Wood Release only appeared in a Senju, the Rinnegan did not only appear in an Uzumaki. # The Senju clan was renowned for the Wood Release, whereas the Uzumaki clan was never known for the Rinnegan. # Hashirama's Senju status is undisputed and his kekkei genkai was completely natural. Nagato might simply be a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and his Rinnegan may or may not be unnatural. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :See also. ''~SnapperT '' 16:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree awell. I'm also under the impression that Mardara still has something to do with him having it anyway. I always take what Mardara says as somewhat true somewhat false so in my book if he gave it to him that's about 50% true. Their is alot left to be said about the late Nagato so we should be patient.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 16:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If what Madara said by "giving" Nagato the Rinnegan turns out to be not some actual giving, but instead making the conditions which lead to its awakening, how to we stand? Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Still no. The Uzumaki name has no known special relationship with the Rinnegan beyond one member having it. ''~SnapperT '' 23:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the activation of the Rinnegan needs to meet certain conditions, similar to how the Sharingan works. Where the Sharingan usually activates after great trauma, for example: The Mangekyo Sharingan activates after you kill your best friend. Madara maybe somehow knew these conditions and activated the Rinnegan. Of course this is just conjecture, we will just have to wait and see. We currently don't know if the Uzumaki clan is the basis of this eye power, it could of been passed down to Nagato by another lineage(the non-Uzumaki parent) or maybe another possibility that doesn't involve genetics at all. --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Possibly although the Sage supposedly only had two sons. One became the Uchiha inheriting the "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual abilities, while other is the Senju inheriting the Sage's strength of will and physical energy...and a Rinnegan user appears to have all those abilities. Reintegrated perhaps? And then, the Uzumaki is supposed to be distant relatives of the Senju. Hmm...perhaps a union between an Uchiha and a Senju in distant past leading to the emergence of the Uzumaki clan? If that's the case, then the Rinnegan could be a dormant gene within the Uzumaki clan and most are unable to activate it resulting in the reputed rarity. - Volrath77 (talk) 03:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I cant remember word for word correctly but i think the rinnegan is activated in someone during a time of great strife and war, hence why nagato had the rinnegan right around the time of the great ninja war(don't hold me to the title of the war) when jariyah, and company met nagato and the other two forming members of the akatsuki it may be possible that some advanced uzimaki clan members maybe able to awaken the rinnengan simmerly to the sharigan or nagato is one heck of a kid. though you have to admit it does make you think if madara did give nagato the rinnegan then where did madara get the rinnegan from and when and how did he implant the rinnegan into nagato Dayle14 Known Wielders On the rinnegan page Madara is stated to be a known wielder. But altho it is quite conclusive he has the rinnegan, we have not seen it in his eye socket as of yet. And I was always under the impression we do not assume or speeculate that he has it? not until it is revealed in the manga/anime SharinganMike (talk) 13:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :You must be reading an old version of the page, because Madara wasn't added to the infobox as a wielder, and when he is, someone usually takes him out fast, because he has yet to show those eyes in his sockets. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Next Stage? From what I can gather the Rinnegan is probably the next stage in Sharingan. Madara was the only person who gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and also one of the three characters to have the Rinnegan. I believe that the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eventually evolved into the Rinnegan. Then he removed his eyes and gave them to Nagato, as he said he was taking them back. He then replaced his eyes with some from the uchiha clan. Every time we saw his eyes (apart from in flashbacks) he was shown with a regular sharingan, perhaps becuase those eyes had not unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan. Now if this is true then perhaps Sasuke will also achieve the Rinnegan, he has recently obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and it would make sense considering that Madara said he was Nagato's replacement.-- (talk) 10:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :That does not really work well with Madara's claim that the Sharingan is basically a diluted evolution of the Rinnegan and thus that the Sage of the Six Paths had a Rinnegan without ever having had a Sharingan. Also the idea that the power of the Sage of the Six Paths is the power of the Senju combined with the power of the Uchiha (i.e. the Sharingan) does not really work with this theory of yours. :Nor does it make sense, really, that Madara would give his own Rinnegan to someone else. I believe it is far more likely Nagato had the potential to awaken the Rinnegan himself, and that Madara somehow allowed this to happen. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mutation "Its occurrence is so rare that many people once believed its existence was only a legend or a mutation." Yeah, Kakashi's mutation comment had nothing to do with the Rinnegan being rare. It was his way of dismissing all the legends that surrounded the Rinnegan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that technically the same thing?--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 20:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::No, every single kekkei genkai is a mutation. The Rinnegan could occur in each and every single shinobi in existence and still be a mutation. Kakashi denied the idea of the Rinnegan being godsend, he didn't make any statements about it being rare or not. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? hey guys....you know that the Rinnegan is the most powerful doujutsu, however Pein/Pain didn't use it at the full capacity, didn't he?....If we compare the EMS(Madara) with the Rinnegan(Pein) we can say that the doujutsus are nearly close in power.........I think that to compare the 2 doujutsu we must put them face to face, a fight between the sage of six paths and uchiha madara.........but the sage of six paths is already dead and i think that we can't know the real power of the rinnegan...........or am i misunderstanding something???? :Yes, you are misunderstanding something: you think the use of "most powerful" in the article is an opinion when in fact it is stated in the series. ''~SnapperT '' 20:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) six paths um how did nagato get the chakra rods he used to make the chakra disruption blades and the six paths technique? :Originally, they come from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It first pierced Nagato with it. Maybe Nagato can somehow cultivate them while they're in his body. Omnibender - Talk - 04:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::or get more from the statue... we really don't know --Cerez☺ (talk) 05:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) wouldn't that imply the six paths technique are dirived from gedo mazo due to the fact that the gedo mazo isn't related to the rinnegan at all and that if sasuke syncs with gedo mazo he could use the chakra rods as well ass six bodys and make his sharingan appear in each body :Actually, that is quite possible. The Third Databook entry for the Rinnegan actually casts doubt on the fact that the shared vision, animated corpses, and chakra rods are related to the Rinnegan. If this means they're not, it should mean that anyone who connects with the Gedō Mazō should be able to use the Six Paths technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::yeah that makes sense because gedo mazo does horrific damage to the users body paralizing and emaiciating the user meaning the creator of the techneque would have to give the user some alternate method of defending ones self :::I don't think the paralysis is a side-effect of the Gedō Mazō. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) the chakra rods are stabbed into nagato's spine :Please sign your posts. Just type four tildes (~) after your message. Omnibender - Talk - 20:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan Colour In Naruto Shippuuden episode 203 (I think), when Madara is explaining to Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato about the Senju and Uchiha clans' past and Sasuke, the Sage of the Six Path's Rinnegan is shown to be red. Why is that, where on the Rinnegan page it is only white in colour, shouldn't it be listed as red and white?... :No, because we already know they eye colour is purple-ish We can't just add any and every colour the animators feel to change it to. However it was mentioned in the Anime-Manga Differences article I believe.--Cerez™☺ 13:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan main image Can anyone pull up an image that matches the size of the other two doujutsu? (talk) 09:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC)